Fallout 3
Fallout 3 er et post-apokalyptisk rollespill utviklet for data og konsoll av Bethesda som den tredje innstallasjonen i Falloutserien. Det er oppfølgeren til spillene Fallout og Fallout 2. Det ble utgitt den 28. oktober 2008 i USA, den 31. oktober 2008 i Europa og Australia, og den 4. desember i Japan. Spillet er tilgjengelig på PC, Xbox 360 og PlayStation 3. Spillet tar sted i år 2277 på Østkysten i det som pleide å være USA, stort sett i Washington, DC, Maryland og Virginia. Spillet inneholder real-time kamp, og både først- og tredjepersons perspektiv, i motsetning til tidligere spill, som gikk på runder og som var isometriske. Informasjon om det kansellerte Fallout 3 prosjektet som ble utviklet av Black Isle kan bli funnet under artikkelen om Van Buren. Se også: Fallout 3 FAQ. Historie og Setting Setting thumb|300px|Capitol Hill Spillet er satt i en post-apokalyptisk verden etter the Great War mellom Amerika og Kina, en krig som varte i kun to timer den 23. oktober 2077. Før the Great War var the Resource Wars, som var da Forente Nasjoner splittet, en pest som gjorde Amerika paranoide, og Canada ble okkupert av Amerika. Historie Spilleren tar på seg rollen som en ung beboer fra Vault 101, et hvelv i Washington D.C. Hvelvet har vært stengt i 200 år frem til spillerens far åpner den eneste døren til verden på utsiden, og forsvinner uten noen forklaring. Hvelvets Tilsynsmann tror at spilleren er involvert i farens flukt, og sender hvelvets sikkerhetsstyrker for å arrestere ham. Dette gir spilleren lite annet valg en å stikke av fra hvelvet, med et håp om å finne faren sin, og finne ut hvorfor han dro. Monumenter fra før the Great War kan enda bli sett i Downtown DC. The Capitol, the Jefferson Memorial og det nesten ødelagte Washington Monument. Alle disse ligger i det området som nå er kjent som Capital Wasteland. Den største samlingen av mennesker i den tidligere hovedstaden finner du i Rivet City, en by bygger i og rundt restene av ett hangarskip som ble sendt inn til land av en stor flodbølge, og etterlatt der. Andre bebyggelser er Megaton, Arefu, Tenpenny Tower og Paradise Falls. Om man skal reise mellom byene må man reise til fots gjennom Wasteland. Til tider må spilleren våge seg ned i Metroen for å komme seg frem, dersom veien er blokkert. Du finner Brotherhood of Steel i sitt hovedkvarter i the Citadel, bygd på ruinene av Pentagon. Den mystiske Mr. Burke og hans arbeidsgiver, Allistair Tenpenny, sender spilleren på en oppgave for å sabotere og ødelegge hele Megaton. Men det er super mutanter, som har skapt store problemer for menneskeheten siden de dukket oppInterview med Pete Hines på SPOnG.com, og the Enclave, restene etter Amerikas regjering, ledet av deres president John Henry Eden, som er spillerens største fiender i spillet. Utviklere thumb|250px|Fallout 3 utviklere Prosjektet ledes av Todd Howard. Andre producere inkluderer Ashley Cheng, Gavin Carter og Jeff Gardiner. Sjefen for desginteamet er Emil Pagliarulo, som tidligere har jobber på Thief spillene og på questlinjen for Dark Brotherhood i Oblivion. Joel Burgess er sjefen for level design, og andre ledere inkluderer lederen for kunstavdeling, Istvan Pely og Steve Meister, leder for programmering. PR for spillet blir koordinert av Pete Hines. Se: Fallout 3 utviklere for en full liste over kjente utviklere. Cast * Ron Perlman - Forteller * Liam Neeson - Spillerens far * Malcolm McDowell - Enclave President John Henry Eden * Heather Marie Marsden - Sarah Lyons * Erik Dellums - Three Dog * Wes Johnson - Mister Burke * Odette Yustman - Amata Gameplay thumb|250px|[[V.A.T.S.]] :Se også:Fallout 3 walkthrough Spillersystem Man lager spillerens karakter mens man opplever karakterens barndom. Spilleren bestemmer karakterens utseende ved å bruke Gene Projection, utført av faren før moren dør. Etterpå fjerner faren opperasjonsmasken sin for å vise et ansikt som minner om det spilleren har valgt for karakteren sin. Som barn i Hvelvet får spilleren en bok som heter "You're SPECIAL", hvor spilleren kan sette karakterens syv primærstatistikker. Spilleren får treningsvåpen og en PIP-Boy 3000 i sin tiende bursdag, og spillerens handligner i forskjellige prøver avgjør resten av attributene. I tilleg vil flere quests inni Hvelvet påvirke spillerens forhold til faren. Skills og Perks er ganske like som i tidligere spill: spilleren velger tre Tag Skills av 13, som blir spillerens spesialiteter. Fem skills har blitt kuttet fra spillet (Fallout og Fallout 2 hadde 18 skills). First Aid og Doctor har blitt kombinert til Medicine, Throwing og Traps har blitt samlet til Explosives, Steal har blitt satt inn i Sneak, og både Outdoorsman og Gamble har blitt fjernet helt. Spilleren kan ikke nå høyere en nivå 20(når den tredje DLCen blir utgitt, blir maks level høynet til 30). Traits fra tidligere innstallasjoner i serien har blitt kombinert med Perks, og spilleren velger nå en ny Perk hver gang spilleren går opp et nivå. Kampsystem Vault-Tec Assisted Targeting System, eller VATS, er et implementert system som brukes i kamp, i spillet. Mens man bruker VATS, settes alt på pause. VATS viser også ekstra blodige dødsfall i spillet i sakte film, og meget detaljert. Angrep i VATS koster AP, Action Points, og lar spilleren selv velge hvilken kroppsdelv en vil sikte på, alle vil påføre spesielle skader. Merk også at selv om VATS gjør det lettere å treffe bra, så påfører det også våpenet større skadere, og tvigner dermed spilleren å velge mellom å bruke mer ammunisjon, eller å ødelegge våpenet raskere. Gjenstander En annen del av gameplayet er at våpen og armor blir utslitt over tid: når et våpen blir slitt, så synker skuddraten, og man får lavere treffsikkerhet. På den andre siden, så kan utslitte våpen av samme tpe bli kombinert for å lage sterkere og bedre våpen. Planer for våpen kan bli funnet flere steder, og bli brukt til å lage forskjellige våpen som Rock-It Launcher, som kan skyte flere gjenstander som for eksempel matbokser og kosedyr, eller Bottlecap Mine, laget av en Vault-Tec Lunchbox, Cherry Bombs og Bottlecaps. I tillegg til å bære forskjellige våpen, kan spilleren bruke forskjellig armor og klesplagg som kan påvirke de forskjellige skillsene. For eksempel, et par med mechanic's coveralls vil øke spillerens Repair skill mens spilleren bruker den. Armor og klær kommer i to deler, en for hodet og en for kroppen, noe som lar spilleren bruke forskjellige kombinasjoner av hatter og armor. Spilleren har også en grense på hvor mye man kan ha i inventaret sitt, noe som hindere spilleren i å bære for mange gjenstander. Gjenstander som ammunisjon har ingen vekt. Party Spilleren kan ha maks tre stykker i sitt selskap til enhver tid. Dette er da bestående av spilleren, Dogmeat og en NPC. I tillegg til å ha Dogmeat med, kan man sende ham ut for å finne diverse gjenstander, noe som er veldig nyttig for å få tak i enkelte sjeldne våpen. Dogmeat kan dø i spillet, om han blir plassert i en farlig situasjon, og kan ikke bli erstattet, men om spilleren selv dreper Dogmeat, kan han få to NPCer etter seg. På PC-versjonen kan spilleren gjenopplive Dogmeat ved å bruke konsollen. Bethesda Softworks Fan Interview #2 Spillerens selskap kan utvides mer, gjennom flere NPCer som blir med på quests, hvor en NPC følger etter en til questet eller den delen av questet er gjort. Om man aldri gjør ferdig den delen av questet eller questet, kommer NPCen til å følge etter en frem til spilleren dør. For en guide om hvordan man kan få flere medlemmer i Party en designerene mente, sjekk her. Karma Karmasystemet er en viktig del av Fallouts gameplay. En spillers handlinger, inkludert samtaler og kampvalg, påvirker spillerens status i spillverdenen; en spiller som velger gode avgjørelser blir mottatt bedre hos positive NPCer, mens en som gjør dårlige avgjørelser vil oppleve det motsatte. Man kan også gjøre forbrytelser, og den faksjonen eller gruppen som blir påvirket av forbrytelsen er vanligvis veldig obs på spillerens handlinger. Andre faksjoner som ikke ble påvirket av forbrytelsen kommer ikke til å være påvirket, og siden en by vanligvis er en egen faksjon, kommer ikke andre byer til å få vite om det. Vær alikevel forsiket, ettersom at om man er for snill eller for ond, kommer man til å få en pris på hodet sitt hos den motsatte gruppen (ond eller snill). Talon Company(om du er meget snill), eller the Regulators(om du er meget ond) vil overfalle deg tilfeldig, og er ikke knyttet til noen spesielle steder. Disse kan dukke opp hvor som helst i Capital Wasteland. Faksjoner kan variere i størrelse og grenser, og er ikke nødvendigvis begrenset til et bestemt område. Spillverdenen i seg selv skulle egentlig være mye mindre en den i Oblivion, men er sansynligvis ganske lik i henhold til størrelse.E3 2008: Bobble-Head Apocalypse Interview HD Endringer fra tidligere spill * Mens Fallout og Fallout 2 var basert på et turn-based kampsystem og top-down isometrisk syn i en 2D-motor, har Fallout 3 real-time kampsystem og både første- og tredjepersons vinkel. Fallou Tactics og Van Buren hadde både turn-based og real-time kampsystem, med top-down synsvinkel. * Perks og Traits er blitt samlet til en. I Fallout og Fallout 2 valgte man Traits idet man laget karakteren, og disse bestod vanligvis av en stor fordel og en mindre ulempe, mens Perks bare hadde fordeler. * I SPECIAL-systemet, har antallet skills blitt satt ned til 13 fra 18. Trait har blitt fjernet, og man får nå Perks hver gang man går opp ett nivå, istedenfor ved hver tredje eller fjerde level. Systemkrav (Windowsversjon) Minstekrav * Windows XP/Vista * 512MB System RAM (XP)/ 2GB System RAM (Vista) * 2.4 Ghz Intel Pentium 4 eller tilsvarende processor * Videokort som passer med Direct X 9.0c med 256MB RAM (NVIDIA 6600 eller bedre/ATI x850 eller bedre) (merk at spillet vil kjøre med enkelte 128MBs videokort på lave grafikkinnstillinger) Om du vil sjekke om din maskin er god nok til å kjøre spillet, foreslås det at du besøker www.systemrequirementslab.com før du kjøper spillet. Nettstedet vil analysere dataen din, og avgjøre om din data møte minstekrav, og hvor bra spillet vil fungere på maskinen. Anbefalt krav * Intel Core 2 Duo processor * 2 GB System RAM * Videokort som passer med Direct X 9.0c med 512MB RAM (NVIDIA 8800 series, ATI 3800 series) Støttede videokort chipsets * NVIDIA GeForce 200 series * NVIDIA GeForce 9800 series * NVIDIA GeForce 9600 series * NVIDIA GeForce 8800 series * NVIDIA GeForce 8600 series * NVIDIA GeForce 8500 series * NVIDIA GeForce 8400 series * NVIDIA GeForce 7900 series * NVIDIA GeForce 7800 series * NVIDIA GeForce 7600 series * NVIDIA GeForce 7300 series * NVIDIA GeForce 6800 series * ATI HD 4800 series * ATI HD 4600 series * ATI HD 3800 series * ATI HD 3600 series * ATI HD 3400 series * ATI HD 2900 series * ATI HD 2600 series * ATI HD 2400 series * ATI X1900 series * ATI X1800 series * ATI X1600 series * ATI X1300 series * ATI X850 series Noen kort, som ATI Radeon og Radeon Mobility X1400 og NVIDIA GeForce 6600 128MB, er ikke offisielt støttet, men virker til en viss grad på lave innstillinger Utviklingens Historie Interplay Fallout 3 var, til å begynne med, et prosjekt utvikler under Black Isle Studios, et studio eid av Interplay Entertainment. Tittelen på spillet var da Van Buren. Interplay stengte Black Isle før spillet var ferdig, og lisensen for utviklingen av Fallout 3 ble solgt til Bethesda Softworks, utviklerene av The Elder Scrolls serien, for $1,175,000. Bethesda begynte fra bunnen av, og droppet alt fra Van Buren, samt alt annet Black Isjel hadde gjort. I mai 2007 ble det gitt ut en spillbar demo av det avsluttede prosjektet. Bethesda Bethsda sa at de skulle jobbe på Fallout 3 i juli 2004Bethesda Softworks to Develop and Publish Fallout 3, men utvikling begynte ikke før etter The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion var ferdigGamespot Nyheter. Bethesda annonserte at deres hensikt var å gjøre Fallout 3 ganske likt i frohold til gamle spill, fokusere på ulineært gameplay, en god historie og skikkelig "Fallout humor". Bethesda sa også at spillet kom til å sikte mot en rating på M for Mature, og ville ha samme typen voksne tema og vold som man finner tidligere i Fallout serien. Fallout 3 bruker en versjon av den samme Gamebryo motoren som Oblivion, og ble utviklet av det samme teamet.>Interview: Bethesda Softworks' Pete Hines Mellom 2. mai og 5. juni 2007, viste Bethesda frem fem små utdrag av konseptkunst fra spillet, av Craig Mullins. Dette bli vist under nedtellingen til teaseren. Teaseren for Fallout 3, bestående av første del av introen, ble utgitt av Bethesda den 5. juni 2007, etter en 30-dagers nedtelling på Fallout 3 sin side. Den 2. august, 2007, ble nettstedet åpnet. Mottagelse Leonard Boyarsky, en av teamet som lagde de originale Fallout, svarte på spørsmålet om hva han følte for at Interplay solgte rettighetene til Bethesda, ved at "our ex wife had sold our children that she had legal custody of," og innrømte at han har sterke følelser ovenfor serien. http://www.escapistmagazine.com/issue/77/13 Det ble også uttrykt stor bekymring fra en del av seriens fans, hovedsaklig på grunnlag av de store endringene inne gampley i forhold til de originale spillene, og Fallout 3 sin likhet til Oblivion. Reaksjonen fra pressen var stort sett positivt, med mange som så på endringen til FPS og et real-time kampsystem som en oppdatering, og de fleste så på likheten med Oblivion som en god ting. I en anmeldelse fra 1UP.com fikk Fallout 3 ros for sitt åpne gameplay og fleksible character-levelling system. Settingen i serien knyttet også gode tråder til BioShock fra 2007. Mens V.A.T.S. systemet fikk kommentaren "fun," ble det også nevnt at møter med fiender manglet presisjon i real-time kamp, og at det var liten variasjon i fiender. Anmeldelsen konkludere med at, til tross for spillets mangler, så var Fallout 3 et "hugely ambitious game that doesn't come around very often," og man kunne "be a fool not to play it and enjoy the hell out of it." Salgstallene for Fallout 3 så langt har vært ganske høye, og det antas at spillet har solgt langt mer en alle tidligere Fallout spill, inkludert spin-offs, i sin første uke.Fallout 3 outsells all previous Fallout games Fallout 3 vant flere premier etter at det ble vist frem på E3 i 2007. IGN delte ut prisen Game of E3 2007 award, og GameSpot gav spillet the Best Role-Playing Game of E3 2007 award.IGN Pre-E3 2008: Fallout 3 Confirmed for ShowGameSpot E3 2007 Editor's Choice Awards Etter spillets demonstrasjon på E3 2008, gav IGN også spillet prisene Best Overall RPG, Best Overall Console Game, samt Overall Game of the Show for E3 2008.IGN's Overall Best of E3 2008 Awards Game Critics Awards gav spillet prisene Best Role-Playing Game og Best of Show for E3 2008.Game Critics Awards 2008 Winners Mange fans av tidligere Fallout-titler har lagt merke til noen mangler og feil i plott og Fallout-lore i forhold til det allerede fastsatte Fallout-universet. Mange spillere er sikre på at alle feil i spillet så langt kan fikses gjennom bruk av G.E.C.K. modding kit. Kontrovers Den 4. juli 2008, ble Fallout 3 nektet en klassifisering av OFLC (Office of Film and Literature Classification) i Australia, noe sm gjorde spillet umulig å få selge i landet. For å få spillet omklassifisert, måtte det offensive innholdet i den australske versjonen av spillet bli fjernet av Bethesda, og dermed sendes inn til OFLC igjen.[http://xbox360.ign.com/articles/887/887547p1.html Fallout 3 Officially Refused Classification in Australia] Ifølge OFLC sin rapport, ble spillet nektet klassifikasjon pga. "realistic visual representations of drugs and their delivery method (bringing) the 'science-fiction' drugs in line with 'real-world' drugs." Alikevel ble Australia sin versjon av Fallout 3 satt til å bli gitt ut den 30. oktober, sammen med utgivelsen i Europa, og ble levert i tide, med endringene i spillet gjort.OFLC Report: Why Fallout 3 Was Banned In Australia Den 9. september 2008, beskrev Peter Hines, visepresident for PR og markedsføring i Bethesda, ideen om sensurering i den australske versjonen av Fallout 3 som en misforståelse. Ingen versjoner av Fallout 3 har nå referanser til dop fra vår verden"http://www.edge-online.com/news/censors-force-fallout-3-changes Edge: Censors Force Fallout 3 Changes], ettersom at morfin ble byttet ut med Med-X. Spillets innhold vil bli endret i den tyske utgivelsen for å inneholde mindre vold."NMA Forum: Fallout 3 to be censored in Germany Lekkasje Den 9. oktober 2008 ble en anmeldelseskopi for Fallout 3 til Xbox 360 sluppet løs på torrentsider over hele verden. Bethesda Softworks reagerte ved å stenge alle videoer de kunne av kopien. Alikevel ble store mengder av spillets informasjon sluppet løs, inkludert store deler av hovedquestet. Produkter Collector's Edition Collector's Edition av Fallout 3 innholder: *Vault Boy Bobblehead *''The Art of Fallout 3'' (samling med aldri før sett konseptkunst fra spillet) *The Making of Fallout 3 (DVD) Alt dette er pakket i en utgave av Vault-Tec lunch box. Survival Edition I tillegg til alt man får i Collector's Edition, fikk man, i Survival Edition, en lifesize utgave av Pip-Boy, med en digital klokke på displayet. Pip-Boyen ilgner meget på den man ser i spillet. Den er laget i lett plastikk, noe som overrasket mange kjøpeter. Henrykte fans satte batterier i klokkene, men fant raskt ut at ingen av knappene funket. Andre opplevde at klokken kun fungerte en liten stund, før den begynte å blinke på "12:00" og deretter aldri funke igjen. Pip-Boyen blir enda sett på som verdifull blandt hardcore fans, men kvaliteten på utstyret, og verdien som ett samleobjekt, er det mye diskusjon om. Trivia * I Fallout-verdenen, falt bombene den 23. oktober. Bethesda prøvde å få utgivelsesdatoen for Fallout 3 satt til dette. * Den originale inspirasjonen for V.A.T.S. var Burnour sine replays i "Crash Mode". * Lyden av et klokkeslag som kommer etter å ha avfyrt Fat Man kommer fra kantineklokken på Bethesda sitt kontor. * I Hubris Comics-bygningen finnes det en terminal i dataspill-divisjonen som har et fungerende text-adventure spill som heter "The Reign of Grelok". * Det mer urbane området i D.C. i Fallout 3 var egentlig dobbelt så stort. Utvikler-teamet bestemte seg for at det var for stort og forvirrende, og kuttet det omtrent i to. Hele wastelandet var egentlig halv størrelse, og teamet utviklet dette til omtrent det dobbelte. * Bilene i Fallout 3 er basert på Ford Nucleon, en konsept-bil som ble bygd fr å kjøre på en atomgenerator, på 50-tallet. Se også * Fallout 3 Annonsering * Fallout 3 Teaser * Møt Utviklerene av Fallout 3 Video Offisiel trailer for Fallout 3, inkluderer begynnelsen av introen Referanser Eksterne lenker Offisielle lenker *Offisiell side *Offisielt Fallout 3 forum *Viralside bg:Fallout 3 de:Fallout 3 en:Fallout 3 es:Fallout 3 fa:Fallout 3 fi:Fallout 3 fr:Fallout 3 hu:Fallout 3 it:Fallout 3 ja:Fallout 3 ko:폴아웃 3 lt:Fallout 3 nl:Fallout 3 pl:Fallout 3 pt:Fallout 3 ru:Fallout 3 sv:Fallout 3 tr:Fallout 3 uk:Fallout 3 zh:辐射3 Kategori:Falloutspill Kategori:Fallout 3